Dumbledore Ash Awards
by Sadyc
Summary: Hola, ya volvi, aquí esta el CAPITULO EXTRA despues de esto ya na habra más T_T por fa laenlo Bye.............R/R
1. La creación y la invitación

Hi, este fic fue hecho por mi, en realidad empezó como una historieta, pero mi amiga The Hobbit me ayudo a transcribirlo para subirlo como fic y así no será un fracaso como "El peor día de Harry en Hogwarts", así que una parte de los créditos se los lleva ella.-_-  
  
N/A: Ya lo saben :( ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.  
  
  
  
~ pensamientos ~  
  
  
  
Dumbledore Ash Awards.  
  
  
  
  
  
capitulo 1.- la creación y la invitación.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron:(con una bazuca apunta a Scrabbles) Muere (apere ce un enorme nuncio del tamaño de la pantalla que dice *PAM*) jajaja (En lugar de Scrabbles aparece un mancha negra y cenizas)  
  
Ron:(aun con la bazuca apunta a Crooshkans) Muere (aparece otro anuncio que dice *POW*) jajaja (en lugar de Crooshkans hay otra mancha negra y ceniza)  
  
Ron:(con la bazuca apunta a Hermione) Muere  
  
Hermione: aaaaa Auxilio  
  
Dumbledore:¡Corte! (aparece con un amplificador de voz típico de los directores) No, no, no....¡con gracia! ¡con ganas! ¡con energía!...te enseñare(le da el amplificador a Hermione y se aclara la garganta) ¡AAAAA! ¡AUXILIO!, ¡¡¡No por favor!!!  
  
Ron:(se ríe para sus adentros)  
  
Dumbledore:(se dirige a Hermione) ¿Entendiste?  
  
Hermione:(dándole el amplificador) si.  
  
Dumbledore:(con el amplificador) ¡Luces! ¡Cámara! ¡Acción!  
  
Ron:(Con la bazuca) Muere.  
  
Hermione:¡AAAAA! ¡AUXILIO! ¡SOCORRO!  
  
Harry:(con una capa)¡Super Potter al rescate! ~ odio esto ~  
  
Ron:¡Oh! No es Super Potter ~ jajaja ~  
  
Harry: ¡déjala! ~ me siento Lockhart ~  
  
Dumbledore:(tras bambalinas) ¡golpéalo! ¡golpéalo!  
  
Ron:¿golpearme?  
  
Harry: acabaré contigo  
  
Ron:¡Nooooo!  
  
Hermione: ~ ¿cómo golpeara Harry?~  
  
Harry: ¡toma!  
  
Ron:(cierra los ojos)  
  
Harry:(golpea a Ron extremadamente despacio y sin fuerzas)  
  
Dumbledore:(con el amplificador en la oreja de Harry) ¡Corte!  
  
Harry: Aaah! Mi oído  
  
Dumbledore: te enseñare (le da el amplificador a Harry) joven Weasley......¡Toma! (golpea a Ron)  
  
Ron:(sobándose la cabeza) auch...  
  
Dumbledore: lo vez Harry así (le quita el amplificador) ¡Luces! ¡Cámara! ¡Acción!  
  
Harry: acabaré contigo.  
  
Ron:¡Nooooo! (aparece un anuncio que dice *PUM*)  
  
Harry:(mirando a Ron inconsciente con estrellitas alrededor de la cabeza) ¡Hey! De haber sabido que iba a salir eso no lo habría golpeado tan fuerte.  
  
Dumbledore: si pero así es más divertido.....continuemos.  
  
Hermione:¡Ron esta despertando!  
  
Ron:….ah….mi cabeza.  
  
Harry: lo siento.  
  
Dumbledore: grandioso.  
  
Hermione: Tiene razón es grandioso que Ron se haya despertado.  
  
Dumbledore: no..(con una caja de donas) es que llagaron las donas.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione: donas! (corren hacia Dumbledore, aparece un anuncio que dice *POMM*)  
  
Dumbledore: (viendo la caja tirada) donas...oh queridas donas (la levanta) han sido muy crueles con ustedes....oh pobres donas...ahora...¿quién me traerá donas?  
  
Snape: Potter, Weasley, Ganger, con que intentando volver a matar al director....550 puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
  
Dumbledore: ¡Severus!...Severus amigo...te voy a encomendar algo muy difícil....tráeme una donas.  
  
Snape:¡¿donas?! Usted esta demente.  
  
Dumbledore: no, no estoy demente...solo estoy loco... por las donas.  
  
Snape:¡enviarme por donas! Esta demente ¡no debería ser director! (se va).  
  
Dumbledore: Muy bien listo ahora solo hay que poner los efectos especiales.  
  
Ron:¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Eso es todo? ¡solo me iban a matar!  
  
Dumbledore: si, en verdad fue una gran película.  
  
Ron: uy si....muy grande.  
  
Dumbledore: sabe joven Weasley creo que ese golpe le afecto la cabeza (saca una rasuradora eléctrica) habrá que raparlo.  
  
Ron:¡nooooo!....¿eso que tiene que ver!.......(huye).  
  
Dumbledore: ¡regrese joven Weasley....(lo persigue).  
  
Hermione: Pobre Ron.  
  
Harry: por lo menos el no tiene que ser una estúpido súper héroe.......oho (se oye unos gritos y el ruido de una maquina cortando).  
  
Dumbledore: perfecto (se sacude unos pelos rojos de su túnica).  
  
Ron: estoy calvo.....¡Nooooo!  
  
Hermione: si claro yo ganaré un Oscar.  
  
Harry: que felicidad.  
  
Dumbledore, Ron: ¿Oscar?  
  
Hermione: Así no saben.  
  
Harry: Son unos premios que se ganan si tu película fue buena o actuaron o dirigieron bien.  
  
Hermione: Y mientras más Oscares mejor por que son de oro.  
  
Ron: pero es una cosa muggle…..¡como vamos a participar?  
  
Harry: excelente pregunta.  
  
Dumbledore:¡Ya se!.....haré algo parecido y se llamaran....¡Dumbledore!  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione: ¡Ash!  
  
Dumbledore: ¿Ash?….Dumbledore ash….no suena mal.  
  
Harry: esta demente.  
  
Dumbledore: ¡Severus!  
  
Ron: que tiene que ver Snape.  
  
Dumbledore: No me a traído mis donas.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione: ¡Donas!  
  
Dumbledore: (toma su varita) se acercan a mis donas y los mato.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione: ¡Donas!  
  
Dumbledore: ¡Severus!  
  
Snape: aquí tiene sus estúpidas donas (se las da).  
  
Harry, Ron: (corren hacia Dumbledore) ¡Donas!  
  
Hermione: dementes.  
  
Dumbledore:(con su varita) atrás.  
  
Hermione: ganaré….un...¿Dumbledore ash?  
  
Dumbledore: (toma una dona) ¿quieren una?  
  
Harry, Ron: ¡SI!  
  
Snape:¡oiga y yo que! Yo se las traje.  
  
Dumbledore:¡vayan por ella! (la lanza).  
  
Harry, Ron: ¡Nooo!(corren tras ella).  
  
Snape: que desperdicio de dona.  
  
Hermione: deme una.  
  
Dumbledore: si toma.  
  
Snape: ¡¿y yo que?!  
  
Dumbledore: tu, ten estas pepitas de todos los sabores.  
  
Snape: no gracias…(se va)…después de que le traje las donas no me da (ve una dona por los aire) ah...una dona voladora (aparece una anuncio que dice *PUM*)oh...es de chocolate.  
  
Harry, Ron: Mi dona.  
  
Harry: es mi dona.  
  
Ron: no, es mía.  
  
Snape: mmmm  
  
Ron: no te atrevas a tocarla.  
  
Harry: tú no te atrevas a tocarla.  
  
Snape: mmmmmm  
  
Ron: te matare si la tocas.  
  
Harry: yo te mataré, soy más poderoso.  
  
Snape:mmmmmm  
  
Ron: no presumas presumido #@^$%&.  
  
Harry: tú mal hablado.  
  
Snape: mmmmmmm  
  
Ron: te pareces a Percy.  
  
Harry: me insultas.  
  
Snape: mmmm  
  
Ron: no insultes a mi hermano.  
  
Harry: de cuando acá lo proteges (en ese momento aparee un anuncio que dice *MMM*)  
  
Harry, Ron: se comió la dona (señalan a Snape)  
  
Snape: No, no es cierto, aparte no me hablen así, soy un profesor, 1000 puntos menos.  
  
Dumbledore: oh…aquí están..los estaba buscando para darles esto (saca unos sobres) una invitación para los ¡Dumbledore Ash Awards!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Muy bien, jajaja, ya verán la Cont. que estará mejor (eso creo), jajajajajaja Byebye  
  
Porfis dejen Reviews.  
  
^__ ~  
  
los "jajajajajaja" son malévolos 


	2. Los Dumbledore Ash Awards

Hi aquí esta la continuación, me tarde demasiado pero es que he estado muy ocupada, bueno no importa eso creo, aquí la tienen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2.- Los Dumbledore Ash Awards  
  
  
  
En el Gran Comedor:  
  
Dumbledore: Hola bienvenidos a...(aparece con luces neón y fuegos artificiales un letrero que dice: Dumbledore Ash Awards) la primera entrega de los Dumbledore Ash Awards (se ve las cuatro mesas llenas de cabezas calvas aplaudiendo (recuerden era un historieta aparte así es más gracioso)).  
  
Dumbledore: Ok, empecemos con un video cómico (aparece una pantalla donde dice "Video Cómico" ) este video fue grabado por una cámara escondida (se ve a Snape y la done voladora) el profesor Snape vio una "dona voladora" (las cuatro mesas se ríen)  
  
Ron:(viendo la escena donde Snape se la come) sabía que él se la había comido (el gran comedor se ríe).  
  
Snape: Todos menos Slytherin tienen 50 puntos menos.  
  
Dumbledore: ahora veremos lo nominados a mejor actor de reparto...y los nominados son: Ronald Weasley por "Súper Potter"(se va la escena en la que Ron apunta a Crooshkans con la bazuca) y el ganador es...: Ronald Weasley.  
  
Ron: ¡Gané! ¡gané! ¡No lo puedo creer, gané!  
  
Dumbledore:(le da una estatuilla de él mismo dorada) Ten.  
  
Ron:(levanta la estatuilla, la cual se mueve y tiene un el dedo pulgar arriba) quiero agradecer al profesor Dumbledore y a.....a.....a....a....todos (aplausos).  
  
Hagrid: los nominados para mejor actriz son: Hermione Ganger (se la escena donde es amenazada por Ron) y la dona ( se ve la dona volando) y la ganadora es.....:la dona (se ve la dona un taburete con la estatuilla el lado y se oyen grillos; la estatuilla bosteza).  
  
Hermione: esa dona no se lo merece.....es más ni siquiera vive.  
  
Dumbledore:¡cállate! Traumas a una....una...pobre donita.  
  
Percy: ahora los nominados a mejor actor.....los nominados son..:Harry Potter (aparece la escena de "Súper Potter"; la mesa calva de Slytherin se ríe).  
  
Harry:(susurra) sabia que era estúpido.  
  
Ron: los de Slytherin están calvos.  
  
Hermione: tu también.  
  
Ron:¡Cállate!....es traumante.  
  
Hermione: Ok, como tu digas.  
  
Percy: y el ganador es.....  
  
Snape: patata  
  
Harry: ¡¿Qué?!  
  
Percy: ¿Patata? (se ve una patata con una capa en un taburete; tiene la estatuilla aun lado) ¡Quiten esa patata, ella no ganó!....Ok, el ganador es.....Harry Potter (aplausos).  
  
Harry: ¡Gane! ¡gane!  
  
Hermione: solo por que no competiste contra una "dona"  
  
Harry:(con la estatuilla) gracias al director Dumbledore y a.....a.....a....¿Ron?  
  
Ron:(aparece con una peluca despeinada y larga) ¡me agradece!  
  
Harry: No, ¿que traes en la cabeza?  
  
Ron: una peluca, así ya no estoy calvo.  
  
Hermione: te pareces a Hagrid.  
  
Ron: ash….ya esta, ya me la quite  
  
Dumbledore: ahora el mejor director.…los nominados son: yo por "Súper Potter" (aparece una foto de Ron, Hermione y Harry; los de Slytherin se ríen) y yo por "La cámara escondida" (aparece una foto de Snape, Harry y Ron) y el ganador es:.....yo por "La cámara escondida"....(se entrega la estatuilla y le besa) Me quiero agradecer a mi mismo.  
  
Snape: ahora veremos los nominados al mejor musical los nominados son...: Ginny y su carta (aparece una foto de Ginny y su carta), el sombrero seleccionador (aparece una foto del sombrero selec.) y Dumbledore y su himno (aparece una foto de Dumbledore) y el ganador es.......: Ginny y su Carta ~ que estupidez como pudo ganar ~  
  
Ginny: Hola quiero agradecer a el director Dumbledore, ~ por que demonios le estoy agradeciendo, bueno como sea ~ a mi mamá, a mi hermano Ron y a Harry.  
  
Hermione, Ron: jajajaja (señalan a Harry).  
  
Harry:(murmura) Grandioso.  
  
Dumbledore: Bien ahora unos comerciales y al regreso más nominados y la adorable señorita Ginny nos deleitara con su carta.  
  
Harry: O.o ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione, Ron: Jajajajajajaja.  
  
Harry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
  
  
Comerciales:  
  
Percy: (con una medalla de as tantas que tiene colgadas) ¡¡¡¡Miren mi nueva insignia!!!!  
  
Hermione: (con una antena en la cabeza) Yo-soy-estúpida.  
  
Hermione: (la verdadera) Yo no soy estúpida. ¿Quién fue el gracioso?  
  
Ron: Yo-soy-Ron.  
  
Fred y George: Que-sor-pre-sa.  
  
Harry: (meciendo una reloj de Bolsillo) Vee mi película. Vee mi película.  
  
Ron: sonso.  
  
Harry: (todavía con el reloj) Vee y Cómprala, Vee y cómprala.  
  
Ron: que patético.  
  
Harry: (los ojos se le hacen de espiral y sigue con el reloj) NO VEAS EL MUSICAL, NO VEAS EL MUSICAL.  
  
Ron: ¡Idiota!  
  
Harry: Me hablas  
  
Ron: olvídalo, (se aclara la voz y espera un momento) .................si usted sufre de problemas psicológicos como esta idiota de a mi lado (señala a Harry)........  
  
Harry: ¡Oye!  
  
Ron:......descuelgue el teléfono y marque 1-800-HER-I-LOVE-YUO. (aparecen una letritas abajo que dicen: como se abra dado cuenta este no es una nuncio psicológico.)  
  
Hermione: Si no es un anuncio entonces que es?  
  
Ron: O.o  
  
Fred: que chava mas idiota te conseguiste.  
  
George: se sordea, se sordea.  
  
  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Bueno eso es todo hasta el sig. Cap.  
  
Ok los comerciales no son la gran maravilla, pero que querían. Estoy loca :P  
  
Bueno, Byebye  
  
Dejen Reviews 


	3. Más nominaciones y sorpresas

-_- siento el retraso lo que pasa es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir ya que hay mucha gente en mi casa dando vueltas por ahí.  
  
En fin aquí esta la Cont.  
  
Ya lo saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenece junto con los invitados sorpresa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 3.- Más nominaciones y sorpresas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore: Bueno ya estamos de vuelta con los "Dumbledore Ash Awards", y continuaremos con nuestras nominaciones.  
  
Snape: Como se había dicho antes la Srita. Weasley nos aturdirá con su voz (todos excepto Slytherin lo ve feo) perdón......""nos deleitara con su carta y melodiosa voz"".....¿Mejor? ( el gran comedor asiente).  
  
Harry: ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Ginny: Tiene…  
  
Harry: ¡¡¡¡Cállate!!!!  
  
Ginny: Tiene……  
  
Harry: ¡¡Ron ven a callar a tu hermana!!  
  
Ron: (sube a la tarima) ¡¿Qué quieres?!  
  
Harry: calla a tu hermana  
  
Ron: ok…(con toda la calma del mundo) Ginny cállate.  
  
Ginny: Ok.  
  
Harry: O.o  
  
Ron: ¿eso es todo?  
  
Harry: Si (voltea hacia Ginny) ¿Por qué no te callaste cuando te dije?  
  
Ginny: Por que es gracioso ver sufrir a alguien como tú.  
  
Entra Hermione  
  
Hermione: y ahora un deleite del mundo muggle (Slytherin abuchea) ¡¡Silencio!! (se aclara la garganta) como le decía este intermedio musical es de ultimo momento ya que Ginny y su canción han sido cancelados y Las bujas de Macbeth están de gira, bueno y ahora un deleite muggle (Draco abuchea) ¡¡Seguridad!! Llévese a este imbécil (dos alumnos de 7° vestidos de guardias se llevan a Draco)  
  
Draco: ¡Hey! Esperen......¡Déjenme! (se intenta safar) ¡Hermione! ¡Hermi, te amo!...¿Me escullaste? (patea a los guardias) ¡Te amo!....¡Llámame!  
  
Hermione:(con la boca abierta) ah.....me tengo que ir (sale tras Draco)  
  
Ron: ¡Hey, Hermione! ¡¿A donde vas?!....¡¡Yo soy tu hombre!!  
  
Hermione:(desde la salida) ah....¡estas calvo! (sale corriendo)  
  
Ron: Maldición (corre tras ella) ¡Hermione! ¡Regresa!  
  
Todo el gran comedor se queda con cara de "What?"  
  
Harry: siempre lo supe (sube a la tarima) Bien después de esta ( hace un signo de comillas con los dedos) "interrupción romántica", he aquí el "deleite musical" (aplausos)  
  
Harry baja de la tarima y lo guiñe un ojo a Fred y George y le hace un seña con el pulgar.  
  
Fred: es la hora.  
  
George: vamonos (se van).  
  
Se abre el telón y deja ver a 5 chavos.  
  
Dumbledore: denle un calurosa bienvenida a....¡¡¡ los Backstreet Boys!!!  
  
BSB: (cantan la de "Backstreet back")  
  
Chavas y algunos chavos gritan.  
  
Los BSB hacen su show pero a media canción Brian levanta la cabeza.  
  
Brian:¡¡Excusados!!  
  
BSB: Eh?  
  
Nick:¡¡Huyan!! ¡Chicos huyan! (nadie huya y son golpeados por excusados voladores)  
  
Dumbledore: que demonios.  
  
Fred y George entran con sus varitas, una gran sonrisa y sus túnicas mojadas.  
  
Harry: Excelente trabajo.  
  
George: ¿Falló alguno?  
  
Harry: ninguno.  
  
Fred: Grandioso (Ven como Dumbledore sube ala tarima)  
  
Dumbledore: (ve como los BSB son llevados ala enfermería) bueno como dicen: "El show debe continuar" y "Mago prevenido vale por dos" así que en caso de un accidente, que efectivamente sucedió, contraté a otro grupo muggle.....  
  
Fred y George: ¡¿Qué?!  
  
Harry: no estaba enterado de eso.  
  
Fred: y lo peor ya no hay excusados.  
  
Dumbledore: reciban a...(de nuevo aparecen 5 chavos pero miran asustados el desorden y como se llevan a los BSB)...*N'Sync (Chavas y algunos chavos gritan de nuevo).  
  
*N'Sync: (canta "Pop")  
  
*N'Sync termina la canción y antes de despedirse le cae un excusado a JC.  
  
*N'Sync:¡¡¡JC!!! (cabeza de Fred se asoma desde arriba del escenario y tiene un gran sonrisa)  
  
Harry:(sonríe) ¡¡Fred!! (otro excusado cae en la cabeza de Lance)  
  
*N'Sync:¡Lance! ( la cabeza de George sale del otro lado del escenario igual que la de Fred)  
  
Harry:(todavía sonriendo) ¡¡George!!  
  
Se llevan a Lance y JC a la enfermería los demás los siguen.  
  
Dumbledore: O.o ...bueno, supongo que fue un gran espectáculo......ahora continuamos con le nominaciones  
  
Fred y George: hola queridas admiradoras (chicas gritan).  
  
Fred: (con una gran sonrisa) Adoro ese sonido.  
  
George: Ahora veremos los nominados a.........(Fred se le une) los mejores gemelos (se ven juegos artificiales y la chicas gritan) los nominados son:........... ¡¡Nosotros!! (sale una foto de ellos), nosotros y el excusados de Hogwarts (Sale una foto de Ellos con un excusado).  
  
Snape: Sabia que eran ellos.  
  
Fred y George: Parvati y Padma Patil (Foto de ellas), nosotros y Ronnie).  
  
Harry y Hermione: jajaja  
  
Fred y George: nosotros y nuestra familia (foto de la familia Weasley).  
  
Ron: ya son muchos nominados.  
  
Hermione: ¿Quién ganara?  
  
Fred y George: Parvati, Padma, Harry y Ron (Foto de los cuatro).  
  
Ron: Tengo 3 oportunidades de ganar.....¡¡Grandioso!!  
  
Harry: Yo solo una.  
  
Fred y George: Los ganadores son.......  
  
Ron: Puedo ganar  
  
Fred y George: ¡¡Nosotros y el escusado de Hogwarts!!  
  
Ron: (desanimado) y no gane.  
  
Fred y George: (con una estatuilla cada un uno junto con un escusado también con una estatuilla) esto es fantástico....gracias...muchas gracias.  
  
Snape: Ahora sigue la mejor nominación de este estúpido evento, ¡¡¡¡Los nominados..... a mejor villano!!!! Los nominados son:...¡Voldie!  
  
Gran comedor: Ehhhhh?  
  
Snape: (desanimado) Quien ustedes saben.  
  
Gran comedor: Ahhhhh!  
  
Snape: bueno (se aclara la garganta) los nominados son:...Quien Uds. Saben, por haber matado a mucha gente y por todos los intentos fallidos de matar a Potter (aparece una foto de Harry con Tom S. Riddle), Yo por todas las clases de pociones y muy tiempos de malo (sale un foto de Snape apuntando con un dedo a Harry) y Draco por ser malo (sale una foto de Draco con una sonrisa malévola). Y el ganador es:........(desanimado) Draco Malfoy (aplausos de Slytherin)  
  
Draco: (con la marca de una mano en la mejilla y sostiene la estatuilla) Realmente no quiero agradecer a nadie, solo0a mi mismo.  
  
Snape:(mira con curiosidad la marca de Draco) Sr. Malfoy se puede saber que le paso  
  
Draco: Ehhhh.....no (Snape lo mira con una mirada amenazante)........Pensándolo mejor.....esta bien. Bueno después de que salí corriendo del Gran Comedor, fui al lago, después me di cuenta de que Her......la sangre sucia me venia siguiendo, seguida por el pobretón de Weasley, Entonces se "hizo un pleito"  
  
¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤  
  
Draco: ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!  
  
Hermione: Te sigo  
  
Ron: (viene corriendo) ¡¡¡¡Hermione!!!!!  
  
Draco: si y al parecer el pobretón también (señala a Ron)  
  
Hermione: (se dirige a Ron) Ron, ya te deje que lo nuestro no puede ser.  
  
Ron: Solo por que estoy calvo verdad.  
  
Draco: Ya se, que tal si tu la tienes unos días y yo otros, por ejemplo yo la tengo lo lunes, miércoles y viernes y tu los jueves y martes, los fines de semana pueden ser alternos  
  
Ron: Por que yo la debo tener los martes y jueves.  
  
Draco:(Con una ceja levantada) por que...........tu estas calvo.  
  
Ron: Y friégale con eso, ¡¡¡YA CRECERA!!!  
  
Hermione: (enojada y con un puño levantado) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que le pasa a ustedes dos par de degenerados!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hermione abra la mano y ......sale un letrero que dice *AUCH*)  
  
Ron y Draco se soban su mejilla.  
  
Hermione:(se va, murmurando) Idiotas.  
  
Ron:(Ron sale corriendo tras ella) Espérame.  
  
Draco: Idiota.  
  
¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤  
  
Draco: Y yo decidí dejarla por la paz.  
  
Snape: Me alegra oír eso, no se como le puede gustar esa.....( el Gran Comedor lo mira con atención).....olvídenlo.  
  
Dumbledore: (ignora lo que dijo Snape) Bueno Sr. Malfoy, su historia es tan interesante que se merece otra de mis adorables y hermosas estatuillas (Saca otra estatuilla y se la da a Draco).  
  
Ron: ¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!  
  
Draco: (con los ojos llenos de felicidad) oh!....yo ..solo quiero...decir.....gracias a mi mismo.  
  
Ron: como que le dieron un estatuilla por contar esa historia.  
  
Dumbledore: bueno volvemos a ir a una pausa y regresaremos para los premios más esperados, mejor película, mejor pareja, mejor pelea y el gran final.  
  
Ron: Yo también quiero una estatuilla...es decir.. yo forme parte de esa historia, aparte yo la puedo contar mejor; miren ...este ..estábamos....en el ....y luego ( le imagen se empieza a ir) ¡¡¡Hey!!!  
  
La imagen se va y deja a Ron hablando solo.  
  
Comerciales:  
  
Sale Lockhart con una caja de pastillas  
  
Si uds. Sufre de problemas de memoria y ha acabo con una criatura fascinante venga a mi casa y yo le daré un de mis pastillas para le memoria le dirección es.......(se corta y sale Ron disfrazado de López Doriga)  
  
Ron: La pregunta de este día es......si usted piensa que al buen mozo del señor Ron Weasley se le debe de dar un premio como el del feo, horroroso, maloliente, sonso, tarado, imbécil, nada bien parecido y huronesco del Sr. Draco Malfoy por favor deje un review y si usted piensa que no también deje un Review. Gracias.  
  
Se Corta  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
^___^ jejeje, al parecer su queridísimo Draco salió premiado.  
  
Por favor contesten la pregunta de Ron y dejen Reviews con comentarios sobre el fic  
  
Gracias  
  
Byebye. 


	4. El Gran Final

Hola, aquí esta el gran final, pero no se sientan Tristes por hay una sorpresa.  
  
Los personajes invitados no son míos.  
  
Espero que lo disfrute.  
  
Eh...como lo escribí muy rápido para ya subirlo, talvez se me pasaron algunas cosas, por favor díganme si pasa eso.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 4 .- El Gran Final.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore: Hola amigos estamos de vuelta aquí a sus premios favoritos......(Levanta los brazos) ¡¡¡¡LOS Dumbledore ASH Awards!!!!! (baja los brazos), bueno ahora veamos los resultados de la encuesta...... y el publico dice que......¡No se le debe de dar un premio al joven Weasley igual al del joven Draco!........bueno realmente fue un empate pero todas las chicas hablaban mejor de Draco que de Ron así que...¡¡No se le dará el premio!!...... Gracias.  
  
Ron: O.o ¡¡Que!!  
  
Draco: eres tan patético.  
  
Hermione: Piensa Ron, tú no contaste esa historia, aparte si tu recibieras un premio yo también tendría que recibir uno,...O.o.... espera un momento, yo quiero un premio, Demonios.  
  
Draco: jajajaja Ambos son tan patéticos.  
  
Hermione: ¬¬ Que dijiste.  
  
Draco: Nada.  
  
Harry: bueno, ahora sigue uno de los momentos más esperados, los nominados a .......¡¡La mejor pareja!!, los nominados son:........Ron y Hermione (Sale una foto de los dos peleando).......Eh? (levanta una ceja) ¿Draco y Hermione? (sale una foto de ellos también peleando),.....Fred y Angelina (Sala la foto del baile)........George y Katie (Sale una foto también del baile).......~ Con un demonio nadie piensa que yo y Cho hacemos una bonita pareja....esperen un momento que es esto...~ O.o (se desmaya)  
  
Ron: (Mira a Harry) ¿Harry?, ¿Estas bien?, eh...bueno ni modo (Agarra el sobre de los nominados)....Bien......¡¡Santa medre de Dios!!......(pasa saliva)....Sirius y Lupin...  
  
Sirius y Lupin: (Rojos como un tomate e incómodos) jejejeje  
  
Lupin: (con una sonrisa nerviosa) Me voy (Sale corriendo)  
  
Ron: Extraño.....(suspira)..bueno y ........¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?, DESGRACIADO, HIJO DE SU MAMÁ, INFELIZ!!!!  
  
Gran Comedor: O.o  
  
Ron: Jejejejeje...bueno.....Ginny y Draco, (Murmura) 'che bastardo.....bueno y el ganador es....... ~ por favor yo y Hermione, yo y Hermione~.....¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!.......@*/#¿!&%  
  
Gran comedor: O.o  
  
Ron: (triste) Draco y Hermione.  
  
Hermione y Draco: O.o (Ron le aviento las estatuillas y se va)  
  
Hermione: (Murmura) ¿Ron?........eh.....bueno.....no se que decir, es mi primer premio, eh........ supongo que gracias.  
  
Draco: deberla de rechazar este premio pero entre más premios tenga mejor.  
  
Draco y Hermione bajan de la tarima, e instantáneamente se apagan la luces, y un proyector apunta el centro del escenario.  
  
Ron: (Se para en medio de la tarima) Hola, eh...bueno yo quiero dedicar esta canción a Hermione, y espero que me perdone........ah y deseo que Draco Malfoy MUERA ETERNAMENTE...gracias.  
  
Se abre un telón detrás de Ron y aparéese No Doubt.  
  
Gwen Stefani: (Canta "No speak")  
  
Hermione: (Con sentimiento) ohhhh Ronnie, (Se echa a llorar y corre hacia Ron y lo abraza).  
  
Gran comedor: aaawww  
  
Harry: (le quita la estatuilla a Draco) ¡¿Deme eso, no te lo mereces. ( se lo entrega a Ron)  
  
Ron: ( Abrazado por Hermione y con el premio levantado) Grandioso  
  
Gwen Stefani: (Termina de cantar) Thank you. (se retira junto el grupo)  
  
Draco: ~ que bodrio ~ Eh...bueno...después de esta porquería de presentación sigue otra de las mejores cosas de esta asquerosidad de premios, los nominados a........Mejor Pelea, los nominados son:.......yo y el estúpido de Potter (sale una foto de los dos), yo y el pobretón ( salen varias fotos de ellos peleando), yo y la sangre sucia ( sale cuando le da la cachetada), El pobretón y la sangre sucia (Sale una foto de ellos), el pobretón y Potter (sale otra foto de ellos)....Que Weasley tan problemático....., Snape, Sirius, Lupin, Potter y la sangre sucia (aparece la foto en la casa del sauce boxeador).....¿Cuándo sucedió esa pelea?........Todos los intentos fallidos de Voldie.....  
  
Gran comedor : Ehhhh?  
  
Draco: Quien ustedes saben......todos los intentos fallidos de quien Uds. Saben por matar a Potter...y el ganador es:.........La pelea que no se cuando paso.  
  
Sirius: (disfrazado) eh.....vengo en representación de el Sr. Black ....el quiere decir muchas gracias. (se le cae el bigote) UPS......sale corriendo.  
  
Lupin: Extraño.  
  
Snape: Si y tu no?  
  
Lupin: jejejeje....eh...bueno realmente no agradezco a nadie por esa pelea.  
  
Snape: me agradezco a mi mismo.  
  
Harry: Wow....gané otra vez asombroso.  
  
Hermione: Gané, gané, otro premio....¡Soy la mejor! ( como me cae mal se cae)  
  
Snape: ahora los nominados a....... mejor película, y los nominados son:......Súper Potter (Sale una foto de Harry con capa) ~ que patético es Potter ~ el ganador es......súper patata (aplausos)  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore: ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!  
  
Dumbledore: ah Severus que gracioso eres.  
  
Snape: Gracias, pero...(saca una tarjeta) aquí dice "Súper patata"  
  
Dumbledore: (le quita la tarjeta) déjame ver....que raro....(Toma la estatuilla).....no importa nosotros ganamos.  
  
Fudge: Me temo que no.  
  
Dumbledore: ah...hola Cornelius.  
  
Fudge: Hola Albus.  
  
Dumbledore: ¿Por qué no podemos ganar?  
  
Fudge: Por que el ministerio de Magia nunca se equivoca.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione: Si, como no.  
  
Fudge: ¿Disculpen?  
  
Harry, Ron: Nada  
  
Hermione: (Susurra) Injusticia.  
  
Fudge: como sea, no puedes ganar por que aquí dice que gano Súper Patata.  
  
Dumbledore: ¿Y?  
  
Funge: entonces el premio es de la patata (le da el premio a la patata)  
  
Dumbledore: ¡Que una papa me gano!  
  
Hermione: Y a mi una dona ¡¡Qué, irónico ¿No?!!  
  
Ron: Si muy irónico.  
  
Harry: nunca me lo hubiera esperado.  
  
Fudge: bueno eso es todo.  
  
Dumbledore: Si eso es todo aquí en los..... ( alza los brazos y vuelve a aparecer el letrero neón y los fuegos artificiales) .... ¡¡DUMBLEDORE ASH AWARDS!!……bueno adios.  
  
Fred: (confundido) ¡Eso es todo?…..que bodrio.  
  
George: Sí, no nos lucimos.  
  
Snape: ¡¡¡¡VUELVAN A SUS CASA!!!!  
  
Dumbledore: (ve una dona) oh! Una dona (la dona se escapa de sus manos) ven donita ( la dona se va) oye vuelve (la persigue).  
  
Fred y George: (con un hilo atado a una dona) jajajaja (aparece un letrero que dice *FIN*)  
  
Ron: que fin tan simple.  
  
Harry: Sí pero ahora sigue.......  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Bueno, eso fue el fin, no sabia que canción poner y la primera que se ocurrió fue esa, solo espero que le haya quedado bien, bueno por favor dejen reviews.  
  
AH Y SI QUIERES SABER QUE SIGUE NO TE PIERDAS EL CAPITULO EXTRA.  
  
Bye bye. ^___~ 


	5. HP Video

Hola a todos se que me he tardado demasiado pero es que no he tenido tiempo para escribir aparte de que no tenia ganas,......... bueno como sea aquí esta el capitulo extra. Es un pequeño segmento en el los personajes de HP cuentan algo sobre ellos acompañados de alguien más.  
  
Disfrútelo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo Extra.- HP Video  
  
  
  
Harry: Ahora sigue........HP Video  
  
Se corta la imagen, aparece un cuadro que dice *Rec.* y se ve la cicatriz de Harry.  
  
Ron: acabas de hacer algo que odias..  
  
Harry: ¿Qué?  
  
Ron: le enseñaste a todo mundo tu cicatriz.  
  
Harry: ¡Rayos!....bueno....hola, yo soy..  
  
Ron: "El héroe que venció al señor tenebroso"  
  
Harry: No es gracioso...eh bueno.....ah sí, tengo una lechuza blanca llamada.....  
  
Ron: Hedwig quien por cierto es muy orgullosa, más que Hermione.  
  
Harry:¡Déjala en paz!  
  
Ron: jajaja  
  
Harry: Soy de Gryffindor por...  
  
Ron: que eres muy valiente pero estúpido  
  
Harry: ¡Oye!..y tengo una saeta de fuego.  
  
Ron: presumido.  
  
Harry: Gracias...soy el buscador de Gryffindor.  
  
Ron: y una vez perdiste.  
  
Harry: ¡Oye casi muero!  
  
Ron: llorón  
  
Harry: ash...bueno adiós y  
  
Ron: no lo alaben  
  
Harry: ¿Qué?  
  
Fred y George: recuerden....exploten los excusados de Hogwarts.  
  
Harry:....ash....renuncio  
  
Ron: (con la mano levantada moviéndola de un lado a otro) ADIÓS.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤  
  
se que es muy corto y no tiene mucho sentido pero era mas gracioso en la historieta bueno como sea este ya es el fin, creo que ya no habrá más T_T es tan triste bye.  
  
dejen Reviews. 


End file.
